


A Scientific Guide to Understanding the World of “Red, Black and Yellow”

by Sana109



Series: Red, Black and Yellow [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anatomy, Behind the Scenes, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Genetics, Mutation, No Spoilers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scientific, for science, informative, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sana109/pseuds/Sana109
Summary: A basic guide to the Omegaverse world of “Red, Black and Yellow”. Includes behind the scenes details and knowledge.This work does contain discussions of reproductive organs and practices from a scientific standpoint.
Series: Red, Black and Yellow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972723
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Been a while, ya? I figured since we were having trouble writing the story, I should at least put out something. So I thought hey, why not do some world building? And boom here it is. Each section contains information about a different rank and will be marked as such. Additional warnings will be listed in notes of each section.

Every individual has both a primary sex, which indicates gender (male or female), and a secondary sex, which determines ranking (typically Alpha, Beta, or Omega). In this version of the “Omegaverse”, there is an additional rank called Gamma. This collection of pages will explain how basic genetics work in the Omegaverse and how the secondary sex is determined.


	2. Alpha (A/α)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha, the rank that has been reworked the most for this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains brief details on reproductive anatomy at the end.

Alphas are ranked at the top of the hierarchy, making up about 20% of global population. As an all male class, Alphas are physically stronger than other groups and usually hold high societal positions or leadership roles. As such, they are often held to higher standards. 

In these regards, Alphas remain relatively unchanged for this universe, however there are a few key differences. For one, Alphas do not carry the “command” ability. If you are confused by what that is, the command ability is typically described as the Alpha’s ability to take control of lower ranks by exuding domineering pheromones which override the individual’s free will. We chose to remove that feature as it creates too drastic a power difference. This does not mean that Alphas are no longer able to obtain dominance in a situation through pheromones. Instead of being forced into compliance, the target of the pheromones will be able to fight against their instincts if they do choose. While this may seeming counterintuitive, it works for our purposes.

Alphas are seen as natural leaders, be that in business, politics, community or what have you. As such, they are typically well respected individuals. There are exceptions, as with all things, such as those that have chosen to partake in more devious behaviors, such as drug lords, mob bosses, or brothel runners. These, however, are few and far between.

As the top rank in the hierarchy, Alphas hold each other to high standards and can form groups with one another to solidify trust and power, not unlike the noble families of olden times. In some rare cases, a pair of Alphas may bond with one another to present unity among their groups. These pairs can, and often do, have a select group of lower ranks, typically Omegas, that will provide care and offspring for them. In such cases, both Alphas contribute to conception and are both seen as equals in terms of fatherhood regardless of which one is the biological father.

Once or twice a year, an Alpha will experience a “rut”, the drive for procreation. During this time, they will exude high concentrations of pheromones in order to attract a potential mate. As such, during these times an Alpha will become more aggressive towards others regardless of prior relationships. These ruts typically only last about a week, but length varies depending upon genetic factors. This desire to procreate can be ignored, though agression will spike more so than usual. During mating, an Alpha may chose to “mark” his partner(s). The act of marking is to bite the submissive and entangle pheromones. This declaration of ownership is often for the submissive’s protection as most Alphas will not go after one with a proper marking. For personal reasons, we have removed a standard feature from the reproductive side. In this world, Alphas do not have knots.


	3. Beta (Β/β)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta, the most common rank.

Very little changes for this rank. As with standard Omegaverse rules, Betas rank at the center of the hierarchy, being below Alphas but above Omegas. They do not exude pheromones, though each does carry their own unique scent. 

Betas are the main class in society, therefore are not limited in what they can do or become. The Beta class follows the same biology plan as real world humans, males having male reproductive parts and females having female reproductive parts.


End file.
